


Chasing Amy

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: A simple misunderstanding, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: A big blue box with a terrible driver; a tired captain with security far too enamoured with their g--- uns...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Chasing Amy

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor is lost somewhere in those extra two years between Fish Custard and the night before Amy's wedding in The Eleventh Hour; Mal & Jayne are somewhere post-Our Mrs. Reynolds. Simples. Just a bit of light comic confusionism (sorry ;-) )...
> 
> ~ Dedicated to elisi; my greatest support, and angeria; for whom this was originally written, and who I think never did get to read it, I hope they are well and happy; wherever they are. Translations can be found here https://firefly.fandom.com/wiki/Dictionary ~

Mal wondered how in the ruttin' 'verse a big blue box boarded Serenity when they was still two days off planetfall.

_“What you aimin' to do with Amy?”_

_“I aims to shoot the lock off,"_ Jayne growled.

Then a door opened, followed by a chai neow face.

 _“Ni how,"_ the owner of the face waved and, though puzzled, ignored Mal studying Amy curiously, before giving Jayne a disapproving frown.

_“That's not the Amy I'm looking for.”_

Too míhuò to react they watched the face disappear back inside the box; itself vanishing moments afterward.

 _“Wuh de ma,”_ they muttered in unison.


End file.
